


【黑清】到了30岁还不进食的魅魔好像会变成社畜处男？

by salomeow



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salomeow/pseuds/salomeow
Summary: lofter👉https://www.lofter.com/blog/salomeow
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	1. 【黑清】到了30岁还不进食的魅魔好像会变成社畜处男？ episode 01

【黑清】到了30岁还不进食的魅魔好像会变成社畜处男？episode 01  
lofter👉https://www.lofter.com/blog/salomeow

“肚子好饿……”

安达清躲在没人的角落，一脸郁猝地推开没动几口的便当。这已经是第三天了。

追溯这种反常状况，似乎就是从三十岁生日的那天开始。作为社畜当然不可能翘班出去开生日party吃大餐——也没有人替自己办啦——但也正好排除掉了吃坏肚子的可能性。他回想这几天，早晚的饭团，午餐的快食便当，一切与往常没有任何差别。

摸了摸肚子，并不是瘪瘪的，毕竟早上还强忍着味同嚼蜡的口感塞了两个饭团。

但是……不仅对着眼前只动了佐餐酸萝卜的午饭提不起一点胃口，这样的情况还愈演愈烈。不是来自胃袋，而是席卷全身的饥饿感。

果然得去看医生了吗……这个月的全勤奖又要不保，青年皱着眉在心里哀叫，有些自暴自弃地趴在了桌上。

“安达？身体不舒服吗？”

突然间一道声音毫无预兆地在头顶响起，安达清差点从座位上弹起来。

他局促地扯平因为俯趴姿势而上蹿的西装外套，正午阳光穿过玻璃照在来人凑近的脸上。

啊，好耀眼。不只是光线的缘故。

黑泽优一。五年连冠的营业部王牌。女同事眼中的白马王子。无论是工作还是微笑都闪闪发光的完美先生。除了性别为男和与自己同一时间进入公司之外，没有任何相似之处。而这个人正一脸关切地看向自己。

是怎么注意到这边的啊。安达有些慌张，为了不让同事们注意到自己的不寻常，他都已经坐到拐了个弯的视觉死角了。并且不只是这样——

也许是黑泽手里还拿着便当的缘故，萦绕的诱人香气突然间勾起了唾液腺的反应，让青年拼了命才不会咕噜一声吞咽口水。

“啊不、我没事……就是有点没胃——”

“咕噜噜噜噜噜噜……”刚才摸着还毫无反应的肠胃突然间就拆了台，简直是响彻这个角落里的小空间。

完蛋。好丢人。社会性死亡了。

太阳照在后脑勺，烤得人额头都要冒汗。这种时候要说点什么吧。两人虽为同期，除了平时业务和聚餐，交流寥寥无几，完全不知道此时该如何回话应对。

但是对面的人像是完全没有察觉到自己的言行不一，只是眨眨眼露出一个问询的微笑。

“我可以坐这里吗？”

条件反射地点头，对方便拉开椅子坐在了自己旁边。

“不合口味的话，要不要尝尝我的便当？”

推过来的便当盒打开了盖子。金灿灿的厚蛋烧缀着芝麻整齐地码在左上角的小格里，剥好的番茄汁大虾上撒着鲣鱼花和切碎的细葱，几颗乌梅放在米饭一角，简直瞬间让他回想起屋里那袋看漫画时爱嘬着吃但是昨天被扔掉的梅子干。

空气中的香味就是来自这里吗……安达清觉得眼睛发直几乎挪不开视线，口腔里的唾液已经没过了舌根底部，每一个细胞都像在尖叫着饥饿。

但是，不行！

衣服下的手指狠狠掐了自己一把，怎么能毫无理由地占黑泽的便宜。那么精致的便当，一定是他自己做的或是谁帮他做的吧。

“咳咳、没事的……谢谢你，黑泽。”努力将视线转移到对方的眼睛上，安达清了清嗓子以掩盖吞咽口水的声音。

正想开口说去楼下买点别的，肚子再次不合时宜地响了起来，“咕噜噜噜噜噜噜……”

今天到底是怎么回事！

欲哭无泪，黑发青年徒劳地压住肚子试图阻止还在叫个不停的脏器。他不想抬头，这种时候基本会对上别人礼貌却不自然的干笑，彼此不会说破却确确实实会让心里咯噔一沉，不会自如应对的自己总会让别人生出「太沉重了」的感想。

“我可以用厚蛋烧交换你的炸鸡吗？”温和的声音适时填补了沉默的间隙，安达清有些惊讶地抬头，对面的人只是看着自己，然后轻轻一抬眉，露出「可以吗」的表情。

真不愧是超高通单率的王牌，被这样一张脸询问，要说出拒绝的话实在太难了。

“那我不客气了哦，筷子还没有动过。”黑泽推过便当盒，夹起芝麻最多的厚蛋烧，放在了午餐同伴的盒盖上，然后夹过一小块炸鸡。

“这两天出差好累，突然就想吃点炸物满足一下呢，谢谢你安达。”修长的手指优雅地持着筷子，然后以同样优雅的姿态将那块刚才看着还毫无食欲的炸鸡送入了口中，突然让人好奇起它是不是如同想象中一样酥脆多汁。

你在想什么呢！腹诽自己吃着碗里看着锅里的行为，安达清赶忙低低地道了声谢然后咬了一口厚蛋烧。

入口的瞬间，他觉得自己重获新生。

三天毫无知觉的味蕾仿佛重新被激活，以最大限度感知着蛋皮的软弹微焦，烘焙芝麻的酥香，以及云朵一样嫩嫩的口感。层叠的蛋卷微甜，咬下去汁水在舌尖缓缓流淌，严重糖分不足的大脑简直要被爆炸级别的愉悦感击穿。

“好、好好吃！”安达清已经顾不上矜持地大声赞扬出口，说实话他都想流着泪感谢黑泽神明赐予食物。

旁边的人似乎也被他的反应吓了一跳，但随即漾开温和的笑容。

“那还真是荣幸，”咽下炸鸡，黑泽推过了便当，“不介意的话，要不要和我交换？炸鸡这种东西果然吃了一块就停不下来呢。啊，酱虾做的也是偏甜的口味，希望能像厚蛋烧一样被你称赞呢。”

诶？这样真的好吗，这应该是黑泽自己做的便当……安达想要推辞，但对面「拜托了」的眼神让人完全组织不起拒绝的话语，片刻的踌躇被当成默许，两人的饭盒轻轻巧巧地交换了。

黑发青年还在犹豫，但当食物更近距离的摆在面前，他觉得不只是味觉被打开，所有的感官都从黑白世界掉进了万花筒，一边吃一边忍不住用鼻子嗅着，像是要把四溢的美味也吃到肚子里。

果然是十项全能黑泽优一，连蒸的米饭都这么好吃！

他闭着眼睛忍住感慨的泪水，不自觉地追寻着空气中更加香甜的气味，突然感觉手肘撞上了一个温暖的物体。

“安达？”

左侧传来的声音几乎响在耳边，如梦初醒地转头，安达清差点碰上对面人的鼻尖。

不知怎么吃着吃着就蹭到了黑泽边上，两人的手臂紧紧贴着，他的脸靠得很近。淡淡木质调的古龙水变得有实体一般笼罩过来，安达清觉得像是被那道注视自己的目光擭住，身体动弹不得。

“啊啊啊啊抱歉！”三秒之后才反应过来的人以光速后退，回到本来的距离，猛地扒了几口饭以平息怦怦直跳的心脏。

我到底在干什么啊……黑泽一定觉得这个家伙很奇怪吧……腹诽着自己试探地瞟过去，但对方只是关切的望过来，似乎在担心自己是不是不舒服头晕。

好在接下来的午餐时间集中注意力在午饭和与黑泽讨教食材配方上，没有再作出怪异行为。安达清用纸巾抹干净嘴，然后郑重地双手向拯救自己的午饭神明表以敬意，“今天真是救我命了，谢谢你，黑泽！”

被感激的人微微睁大了眼似乎有些讶于这种过大的反应，但随即扑哧一声轻轻笑出声，手指掩着唇边，“太夸张了吧，安达。”

“能帮到你，我很开心哦。”他看见黑泽眼中蕴着笑意，认认真真说道。

啊，又来了，吃饭的时候也好几次，这种对上眼神胃里就暖洋洋的感觉。

美男又不能当饭吃。安达在心底吐槽自己。

——话是这么说，面对着第三次尝试失败倒掉的厚蛋烧，安达清绝望地靠在流理台旁边。饥饿感之下厨房昏黄的灯光都让身体觉得发冷，这实在是太奇怪了。

明明讨教了厚蛋烧的配方并且严格执行，做出来的样子也几乎一模一样，放进嘴里就像塑料般无味难以下咽。

那天吃了黑泽的便当，困扰三天的饥饿和疲惫感总算减轻了许多。并且做饭好吃的人身上似乎都散发着厨神的光芒，下午留下来加班，已经收拾好公文包的人走过来递给自己一罐摩卡咖啡，还没有喝似乎就感觉到了醇香饮料热乎乎流入肠胃的踏实感，瞬间精神了许多。

果然人总有需要依靠别人的时候啊。被一位同事关心，原来也是这么暖暖的。那天自己想着黑泽真是救了自己命，但等到夜幕完全降临，独自走在人群中寒冷袭来，才骤然回想起对方曾经也像这样帮助了自己许多次。

太阳一样耀眼的人呢。像他这样温柔又能干的人，总能给周围的人力量。不只是吃到他的便当，连靠近都会觉得又有了工作的力气。

安达缓缓放下了锅铲，打开水龙头冲洗手指上的蛋液。

凉水哗哗地流着，却也带不走纷乱的思绪。

自己到底是怎么了呢……

“咚咚咚！”

突然响起的敲门声吓了沉思中的青年一跳。

他凑到门后从猫眼往外瞄，是一个带着眼镜没见过的男人。这么晚了会是谁？是推销保险的吗？正想开口让对方不用劳烦了，门外的人叫出了自己的名字。

“安达清，你在家的吧，快点开门！”

看着文绉绉但这讨债一样的语气吓得青年赶快落上了门栓还拉上链条，回想着确实没有惹过什么社会份子并切实考虑要不要报警。

然而在他还没来得及做出下一步行动，刚放上的链条就以一种物理上绝对不可能的方式向上划了个半弧，门在面前吱呀一声开了。

走廊里的灯光从男人背后投进玄关，一封信递到了跌坐在地板上的青年面前。上面是熟悉的笔迹，自己前段时间寄给崇拜的小说家的信。

“让我好找啊，安达清。”门在男人身后关上，他环顾这小小的寓所。

“你……你是谁？请你出、出去，不然我要报警了！”哆嗦着摸出手机，然而颤抖的手指几次都通过不了指纹解锁。镜片后的眼镜似乎翻了个无奈的白眼，他看见这位不速之客抬了下手指，手机就飞到了对方手中。

“看来你是完全不记得了啊。”安达清睁大了眼睛，看着眼前男人背后伸出的雪白羽翼，几乎占据了玄关的全部空间。而共鸣一般的，背后一阵发热疼痛，他惊恐转头，长着黑色尖角的黑色翼翅从两边聚拢，包裹自己。

“——自己是魅魔，以及快要饿死了这件事。”

tbc。


	2. Chapter 2

episode 02

速码废料，不要揪逻辑，问就是我也不知道

————————————

“公历2020年，国际天堂组织（WHO-World Heaven Organization）依旧和人类世界并行共存着。经过几千年的演化，我们这个庞大的组织已经成为了去边界化、独立、公正，为推进宇宙和平发展而奋斗与万千生灵共享美好家园的先驱。在WHO里，你可以看到力天使和克尔博洛斯在城市人口密度对大洋洲独角兽单性繁殖产后恢复影响研究项目里和谐共进，可以看到由新晋波罗的海狼人天体物理学家团队研发的氢燃料电池驱动的穿梭……”

“等等等等、这些到底都是在说些什么啊！”

黑发的青年有些慌张地在播放着全息影像的金色书籍上挥动手指，试图找到刚才另一人，啊不、另一位天使摁下的播放键。

柘植，这位自称他友人用非自然力量打开门并且此时正收着翅膀坐在他小桌对面的男性天使，抿着嘴合上书本，旅游纪录片一样的播报戛然而止。

“是说，在你三十岁那天的生日之前，你是一名国际天堂组织亚洲分区公共卫生研究院默默无名的魅魔研究员，跟我一样社恐十级没啥技能并且还是非进食主义，要说唯一特别之处就是跟着你的导师搞科研，虽然是没什么钱途的《非进食型魅魔生存状态研究》这件事。”

面前戴着眼镜的男人口中说出的话似乎拆开来每个字都能理解，但是连成句子安达清就觉得一个头胀成两个大，跟着后背一起隐隐作痛。

“不过，看你的样子，果然那个都市传说的魔法发生了啊。”柘植严肃的推了一下眼镜。

诶？难道你是想说刚才那些都不是魔法？

也许是瞪大眼睛的表情过于明显，对面的人回以一个「你在说什么我们都是科学至上主义好吗」的眼神。突然而来心有灵犀的对视让安达觉得这人所说两人是多年好友的事情也许是真的。

“——到了30岁还不进食的魅魔，好像会变成社畜处男。”

所以，暂时就要靠这个东西来填饱肚子了吗？看了眼腕上的银色手环，安达关上了房门。

昨天柘植在一番解释外加留下一大摞完全看不懂文字的书籍和资料后匆匆离去了。现在可以理解的信息是，自己原来是，嗯……现在八成也是，一名魅魔。由于三十年没有通过「进食」获取并转化能量，触发了传说中的魔法变成现在这个样子，一名普普通通的丰川文具公司营业二科职员。

因为这个魔法的缘故，自己产生了「分歧」。

他看着友人在纸上写写画画。三十岁前的「安达清」，是作为魅魔存在于国际天堂组织的科研畜，然而在三十岁生日的这一刻，产生了一个平行的在人类公司上班的社畜「安达清」。在这个时间点前观测，人类的安达清是不存在的，但是从这一刻起，两者并行且互不干扰，准确的说，两个「安达清」都是自己，且在三十岁生日开始融合为一体。

“像你这样的案例太稀少了，虽然你和你导师研究的是非进食型魅魔，但是你们样本来源人群的纳入条件是近三年未通过「进食」获取转化能量的魅魔，目前还没有找到和你经历一样的人。”柘植解释他的导师正在帮他寻找恢复的方法。

走之前友人回头拍了拍他的肩膀，“我们突然发现你不见了，也是靠着这封信。”他举起那封寄信人署名是自己的信件，“邮戳的时间是两年前，但是我前天才看到，也就是说，至少可以确定的是人类的你两年前就是真实存在的。”

“我懂你的感觉，像我们这样的人，与他人的联系本来就很少，每一点都很珍惜。”

“所以不要太过失落啦。”

可是怎么才能不感到难过呢？

昨晚他几乎到后半夜才累的沉沉睡去，在床上翻来覆去地想，所谓记忆中的人生，有多少是真实的。父亲早逝，远在乡下的母亲一个月通一次电话，昨晚在柘植走后却怎么也想不起来号码，记事簿上也空无记录。和柘植描述的魅魔自己一样，学生时期就没什么朋友，来到东京后基本断了联系。而许多时间久远的记忆，更是模糊不清。

不过现在沉溺于这些伤心事也没用，他想起天使友人点着平板，上面有一大串看着很熟悉但是完全认不得的公式，以及对方非常严肃的语气。

“在「分歧」产生时间点前的你只需要负担自身的能量，但是从现在的时间点观测，不仅有作为魅魔的你，还有不知道从什么时候开始存在的人类的你，能量不会凭空产生，你现在需要获取日常代谢加上这个函数模型估算的能量代偿，换算成人类认知的能量95%的置信区间是29578.012 到59640.654大卡，不单单是按你平时那个食量吃饱就好了，切记！”

话是这么说，怎么才能吃到那个量啊。安达叹了口气，摁下电梯开关。

早餐还是没胃口，一路上挤电车过来，手环一点反应都没有。这个银色的小装置据说是他导师研发的，靠近「食物源」就会发出微电流，不过表面覆盖了对碳基生物视锥细胞纳米涂料，换而言之普通人类是看不见的。

柘植说魅魔的食物来源以及职责是汲取人类的「欲念」这种抽象的东西。

“生是欲念，死是欲念，想要在早餐吃一个双面流心煎蛋的愿望是欲念，祈祷考试可以拿到满分也是欲念，渴望在人群中寻找不再孑然一身的归属也是欲念。其中最强大的，就是情与爱的欲念。”

“不过也分口味啦，就像炸薯条和轻食沙拉这样。”对于书上那段难懂的文字，柘植这么解释，毕竟他也是临时抱佛脚。

饿肚子加上失眠，垂着头的安达清并没有注意到电梯上的光标数字已经指向了「1」，电梯门一开，身后赶时间打卡的上班族推着他涌入电梯。反应慢了半拍的人只能被挤在了铁盒子的角落，连转身都做不到，头抵着不锈钢的表面等待这种沙丁鱼罐头的状况快点结束。

十几秒后电梯停了一下，但似乎只出去了一两个人，站在他身后的高大男士们还是纹丝不动。

但突然间，他感觉到手腕上传来微弱的针扎似的的痒意。条件反射般，他吞咽了一下口水。

这个电梯里，有食物。

作为天使却和魅魔死党多年的柘植替导师传达目前调查的推测，现在的自身处在「人类」与「魅魔」共存的混沌状态，也许会随着能量的获取，逐渐觉醒原来的能力，

所以只是这样共处同一空间也可以吃饱吗？又出去了几个人，虽然周围还是很挤，安达得以往旁边蹭了蹭，凭着本能靠近美味源头。简直就像在大太阳下晒了一上午然后喝一口冰镇的可尔必思，青年在尚未回暖的三月发出这种季节错位的感叹，因为努力不发出声音又抽着鼻子去嗅空气中那一点点时有时无的、像刚过油的炒菜又像奶油蛋糕的香气，实在是解了饥饿又勾起更多饥饿呀。

电梯里的人更少了，但是背后铜墙铁壁一般的两位仁兄似乎忙得很，他只听到嗒嗒嗒键盘滚过的声音，对方还是不动如山。但是那不知名的食物源泉，似乎靠得更近了一些，几乎想开始吧嗒嘴的安达清觉得手腕上探测器带来的刺痛都让人心情愉悦了。

“十层到了。”

播报楼层的女声机械地头顶响起，安达清正想要小心翼翼地转身从那两人间挤出去，一只手臂穿过缝隙，搭在了他的肩膀上。

“抱歉借一下，我和我的同事在这层。”

他这才发现，同乘电梯的还有黑泽和另外两位人事部的同事。

填饱肚子的感觉过于愉快，平生第一次安达没有在从人多的电梯里出来然后长舒一口气。回到宽敞的空间，能捕捉到的香甜气息又淡得仿佛像错觉了。

不知道是这栋大楼里的哪位好心人刚才在电梯里呢，他有些可惜地想。

但是很快有了答案。

走进办公室，在各自去往座位之前，黑泽对着自己和同行的两位同事露出阳光般灿烂的笑容。

“工作加油哦～”

一瞬间安达简直闻到了用农场刚割好的小麦烘焙表皮金黄面包的香气。

真不愧是黑泽！人类魅魔混合体的黑发青年在心底顶礼膜拜，感叹这位同期对工作满满的动力完全可以具像化形成一圈圣光。

不过想来也是。

回到座位后放下包，算是吃了个半饱的安达揉揉肚子。能够在进入公司的第七年就爬到这个位置，连续五年拿到营业部的销量冠军，黑泽肯定有着超乎常人的上进心和毅力。不知道有多少次，在项目陷入胶着的时候带着大家冲出困境。对谁都一视同仁，无论是同组的前辈还是别组的后辈，就连自己这种不起眼的二科后勤职员，都在工作交接时毫不吝啬时间的讲解每一个细节。

虽然不清楚有哪些记忆是在产生「分歧」时创造出来的，昨天的厚蛋烧，那样香甜温暖让人立马打起精神的感觉，一定是真的。

一早上的工作中，虽然从周围的同事身上吸收到了少量能量，但那就像只撒盐的苏打饼干，无味且根本填不饱肚子。好在这段时间有和黑泽共事的项目，十一点半的这场会议看他侃侃而谈，相当于在近距离「吸」午饭了。

尤其是当他讲到绝妙的营销点而受到老板和同事的赞赏时，点头环视听众眼睛亮亮地看过来，就像投了一记能量球，还是会叽叽叫着「我爱工作、我爱工作」的那种。

虽然很抱歉，但是真的、不是特别能理解这种工作狂的内心。要不是受他投喂的恩惠且周围有人，安达觉得自己一定朝天花板翻白眼了。

会议结束，安达清站在门口没有走，等里面汇报完的人收拾东西出来，他有事要和黑泽说。

“怎么了，安达？”夹着笔电和资料的人看到门口等候的人，停下脚步稍稍低了点头。

“啊那个、就是……”黑发青年挠了挠脖子，已经准备好了话但是等人到了跟前又不知道该怎么措辞了。顿了顿决定还是直接开口。

“黑泽你要是还没买饭的话，要不要便当？”

“诶？”

在餐桌前坐下，安达清觉得自己果然还是欠考虑了。

昨天吃了黑泽做的便当，一直在想着如何回礼。午餐时从公司楼下买太没有诚意，邀请他晚上出去又有点过头了。正好柘植尝了自己以为的失败品说前所未有的好吃，就早起重做了一模一样的。

来了公司才想起来要是黑泽自己带了便当或是与别人有约怎么办，但是似乎出电梯时他手里只有公文包，于是会议完了就抓住机会问他了。

但是没想到他会再次邀请自己一起吃午饭，明明他们小组的人都凑在另外一桌。

看着自己面前主菜到小食都完美复刻的便当，安达非常苦恼要怎么把这份装样子的午饭处理掉。

“好好吃呀，这个酱虾。安达的厨艺好棒～”这么说着，对面的人又夹起一块虾肉送入口中，然后露出非常享受的微笑。

“哪里……”不太习惯被称赞，黑发青年有些害臊，“完全是靠黑泽你教的食谱才……”

“没有的事，”咽下酱虾的人突然正色，“食物这样美味，是因为安达真的非常用心去烹饪，就像你对待每一份工作那样。”

“比如说这片胡萝卜，”他夹起切成三叶的配菜，“只是很小的细节，但是安达都会认认真真做好，所以每一口都能感觉到烹饪者放进食材的心意。”

早、早知道点点头就好了……安达清克制住捂脸的冲动，低低嗯了一声借拿起筷子转开了视线。

能量爆表的人也太恐怖了吧，发愁地扒着饭的人暂时不敢再转过头。刚才那双眼睛毫无保留地看着自己，接受到的能量让心脏都升温了。

也许是厨艺真的精进了，这顿午饭比昨天的难以下咽要好的多。收拾好还剩一半的便当，安达正要起身，一瓶饮料递到了眼前。

下意识接过，没见过的玻璃瓶身温热，而黑泽手里拿着的只是转角处贩售机的普通咖啡。原来刚才不是去楼下，而是去热饮料了吗？

“安达你这两天都好像没什么食欲，要不要试试这个粗粮奶昔？”

面前的人留下一个微笑，然后摆摆手转身回到办公室了。

接下来的两个星期，柘植都没有联络，应该是还在忙着寻找快速让自己恢复魅魔身份的办法。为防止WHO和人类世界干扰，两边的远程通讯是完全禁止的。可能是逐渐吸收能量，作为魅魔的一些记忆也偶尔在脑海中浮现。这种感觉很神奇，以人类身份生活的自己和以魅魔身份生活的自己，两者的记忆交杂着却并不冲突。

等到那个时候，就要告别这件公司，和这里的同事了吧。一直只是安稳工作，突然而来的转变完全没有实感，但让人还是有些低落。同组的浦部前辈虽然常常为了回家陪老婆把工作交给自己，一直以来都很照顾。事务部的藤崎小姐工作非常认真，耐心又温柔，每次和她共事都能学到很多东西。营业部的六角虽然有时候稍微吵了点，总是坦率地感谢自己哪怕只是一点点小小的帮助。

而且还有一个人，这段时间受他的恩惠比任何人都多。

知道自己的「厌食症」后，黑泽总是变着花样带来新的便当和小零食，并且冠以厨艺交流的名义。工作上的事情也是，在别的部又把不想做的工作推过来时出面周旋，替自己避免了好几个加班的夜晚。

真的是一个无比善良又温柔的人。

手上的工作已经那么忙了，还会专门等到下班时间其他人都回去了，来问自己身体还吃的消吗，需不需要看医生。

那双眼睛里的担忧，安达清并不是看不见。但是怎么能解释现在这个超出人类理解的状况。

他也知道短短两个星期掉下去的体重有些多了，裤腰的皮带都系紧了两个扣。果然如柘植所说，「分歧」的代偿和变回魅魔都需要很多能量，并且像是塌陷的泥沙洞穴一样，越扩越大。

所以要尽快、尽可能的，努力去帮上黑泽的忙报答他。

然而对于这样一个完美的人想要帮忙谈何容易。一直跟进着他工作上的动向，也只提供了些无足轻重的小便利。安达叹口气，给杯子里倒满温水。

正要回到座位，突然听到会客室的方向一阵骚动。

“你们这种态度就不要谈了！”暴怒的中年男声穿透办公室，安达听到旁边的人窃窃私语。

“是那位岸本社长吧。”

“对呀对呀，真是难以应付。”

“自己儿子的分公司被查了就来这里撒气。”

“不成器的家伙，能怪谁。”

“就是，黑泽君好惨呀。”

实习生端着茶盘战战兢兢从会客室出来，来到取水间就被一位看起来很好说话的黑发前辈接了过去。

“我去吧。”那位前辈说着，眼睛直直盯着会议室。

会客室里凝重的气氛比想象中更让人有压力。气汹汹的岸本坐在沙发上，黑泽保持着鞠躬的姿势站在一旁，有些狼狈的面色在看到来人时露出一丝惊讶。

安达推开门的时候感觉手心都在出汗，此时更是心脏怦怦跳个不停。

这几日渐渐地能认出一些国际天堂组织的通用文字，他了解到魅魔的其中一个能力，是主动吸收「欲念」。既然这位社长想发火，我就把火气这种「欲念」全部吸收掉就好了，青年这么打算。

“请您用茶。”他小心翼翼地蹲下，双手递过茶托，等待对上视线的时机。

“你又是谁？”皱着眉的人不耐烦地一挥手，也许是不小心，指尖扫过茶托边缘，一晃洒出些热水滴在青年手背上。

嘶地暗暗抽了口气忍住痛没动，安达再次尝试，眼睛执着地看向沙发上的人。

“请您用茶。”

也许是被这个固执的无名之辈弄得无奈了，刚才一直斜视睥睨的人终于向下看了看，伸手接过茶杯。

安达清抓住这个机会，努力找到用全身吸取能量的感觉，在对视并接触的瞬间，对方身上暴躁的情绪不断的流淌过来。说实话这种「欲念」的味道实在太难吃了，简直像又咸又涩的呕吐物的味道，好似除了暴怒还有……

心下了然，短短几秒吸取完毕后青年借着给黑泽放茶杯，绕到他背后。小小声说了句“儿子的事”，然后鞠了一躬出去了。

刚被吸收了能量，岸本社长也平静了下来。想来他的儿子与黑泽年龄相仿，那边让自己头疼，这边却如此一表人才，想不嫉妒也难吧。

继续在门口站了会儿，里面似乎开始相谈甚欢。安达松了口气，抱着空了的茶盘露出一个微笑，然后回到自己座位上。

不过那位岸本社长的怒气和嫉妒后劲真大。走进电梯的时候安达还在揉着肚子，难受得仿佛吃胀了，虽然味道实在不敢恭维但是晚饭应该就这样解决了。

只不过不仅胃难受，连带头也疼起来了。挤在电梯里周围都是人，脑袋里嗡嗡地仿佛有很多人在说话，但是又听不清楚内容，让人更加想吐。总算是捱到一楼出了公司，猛地呼吸一口夜风的冰凉空气，安达清终于觉得好那么一些了。

正要迈步，背后突然有人叫自己的名字。

“安达！”

他回过头，看见黑泽从大门奔过来。

“哈啊、总算赶上了。”说话间的白雾消散在空气中，安达看着眼前的高个子青年，脸上没有低落的表情，看来是和岸本社长谈成了。

“安达，刚才真的太谢谢你了，无论如何都安抚不了岸本社长，你一进来他就好说话多了。”

“谢谢你呀，安达。”他又重复了一遍，放慢的语速带着笑意，看过来的眼神如果要形容的话……很温柔。

突然被这种不知道何处而来的想法绊住了舌头，安达清左右飘忽着目光思索该如何接话，结果冷风一吹，话没出口先啊啾地打了个喷嚏。

“注意身体，别感冒了。”领口漏风的脖子突然围上了温暖柔软的物件，黑发青年抬头发现刚才一步之遥的人靠近了一些，手指细致地将带着体温的围巾替他掖好。

路灯亮了起来，对方垂下的眼睫也染上了橘红色，目光专注地落在自己衣领前，嘴唇并没有动。

作为魅魔的记忆时不时恢复，一个碎片在眼前闪现。他明白刚才电梯里的嗡嗡声从何处而来了，以及此时传递至心底的声音。

——当其过于强烈，可经触碰听到。

「最近和安达的关系好像变近了，好开心啊。」

「虽然肯定是我的错觉……」

「他有没有可能……哪怕只有一点点、喜欢我了呢。」

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

episode 03

对工作充满了热情……个鬼啊！

昏暗的房间没有开灯，暖气还在运作，安达清却既感不到温暖也感不到寒冷。丢下的背包落在玄关处，本想跟每次累到不行时那样扑在床上闷头大睡一觉，但是走了两步只觉得浑身的力气都抽了个干净，一下子跪坐在床前的地板上，脸埋进了手掌。

一路上浑浑噩噩，几乎不记得是怎么回到家中的。脑海中仿佛不断用刀片划破伤口一般不断闪现的是，在那栋大楼前被推开时，黑泽脸上受伤的惊愕表情。

自己真是……太糟糕了。

卑劣地利用应该被视若珍宝的心意，心安理得依赖这个人的善良，对眼前的事实瞎子一样熟视无睹。从没有想过那些共进午餐时交换的便当，赶工项目留到深夜的咖啡，还有那一杯也许是从家里带来、特意热了来缓解「厌食症」的粗粮奶昔，黑泽是抱着怎样的心情递给自己。

「虽然肯定是我的错觉……他有没有可能……哪怕只有一点点、喜欢我了呢。」

如若退一步侥幸来说，对方也许只是像大多数男性一样，察觉他人超过一般关系的亲近时就会抱有些自得的幻想。但是安达知道、他就是知道，即使无法说出理由。

——黑泽不是这样的人。

比谁都要正直，比谁都要认真，比谁都要……温柔。

而这样自我否定的猜测，到底是在怎样的心境下生长而出的呢？

仿佛此刻也能感同身受那钻破石缝的根芽，尖锐的刺痛后绵长钝疼挤压心脏，一路蔓延至小指尖，随着呼吸阵阵发麻。吸收了愤怒的人可以再次惹毛，奋斗的激情消弭了可以寻找重新振作起来的方向，但是……喜欢的心情呢。

要将那根芽拔出，是否会带走血肉？

失去了爱人的能力，洞口还会愈合吗？

安达清不知道。

但是唯一确定的是，绝对不可以让自己的错误由黑泽承受后果。

他做到了不着痕迹地在公司与黑泽保持距离。

上下班的时间要不断地变化，才能避开在电梯口提着公文包与自己打招呼的人。一开始只是提前了上班时间，结果两天之后就再次在等待电梯时相遇。对方笑着挥挥手然后一起踏进四方空间，相挨的衣袖下前段时间乐得不戴的探测器电流滋滋运作，安达却无心享用从身旁传来的温暖香甜的食物气息。

「幸好问了浦部前辈。安达这两天又瘦了，还起这么早，身体真的吃的消吗？果然还是想要一直看着他才能安心啊。」

电梯走的如此慢，每一秒强行锁闭吸食的本能都像掐住脖子的窒息。

中午饭时要融入二课的午间社交圈子，保证前后左右都坐了两人以上。虽然僵硬着表情和动作去咽下无味塑料一样的便当很吃力，这才是防止黑泽被不小心吸取能量的安全距离。

第一次他看见黑泽提着便当走来，张开了嘴几乎要叫出自己的名字，但眉眼间的灿烂在看到周围吵吵闹闹的长桌时就凝固收敛成了与所有人打招呼的礼貌微笑。

安达清与来人对上目光只一瞬就飞快地移开，那双眼里亮闪闪又黯淡下来的东西，会让心脏被什么扎入又用力旋转一样疼痛。

他不敢去验证黑泽是否真的如自己所想抱有那种感情。如果没有，那就是最好，两人现在不过是回到了作为同期各自忙碌的生活。如果有……

也还有一丝希望。

柘植当初告知需要继续在丰川工作下去一段时间的原因之一，是记忆可以创造，但需依附于已存在的物质，而物质本身不可能凭空产生。如果人类安达突然消失，来善后的国际天堂组织人事协调部门就会需要生产足够的「事实」来圆一名丰川公司营业二课职员下落不明这件事，以此产生的影响单单由天价服务费来衡量都是不够的。

因为一旦物质上的偏差被发现，记忆的谬误也会随之修正。

假如……黑泽的这份感情只是「分歧」造成的谬误，只要找到证明自己不存在的证据就可以了。这是非常简单的事，鼠标点击两下调出入职证明，如果这份电子文档一片空白，那么这七年在此工作的记忆便如同那通无法拨出的电话，只是自身脑内的妄想罢了。

那一刻一切都会拨回正轨。浦部前辈会发现这个坐在自己右手的家伙不是同组多年而是某一天突然出现的，藤崎小姐会发现她是独自去与乡下来的母亲讨论独身主义的，而黑泽……

而黑泽大概……会从未注意到安达清这个人吧。

已经登录了网页，视网膜上蓝色的荧光冷冷闪烁，电子钟的数字一秒一秒变化。但是无论如何黑色头发的青年都无法摁下那个小小的查询键。

可不可以……再让我努力一下呢。

他忍不住想，并且这个自私的念头黑洞一般愈扩愈大。只要吸收了足够的「欲念」离开人间界，黑泽就安全了。

无论是人类还是魅魔，最大的敌人都是自身。

捏紧了鼠标的手指几乎痉挛，最终还是关掉了网页。

一直躲着黑泽，安达只能依靠手腕上的探测器去吸纳「欲念」。这样的方式自然不能再挑食。快乐喜悦往往想与特定的人分享，而负面的情绪在发泄时就不那么挑对象。日子变得繁忙而单调，一面在夜晚大量阅读来测试魅魔能力恢复的程度，一面适应大部分时候获得的食物苦涩的味道。为避免重蹈覆辙伤害到他人，黑发青年总是先在面对面谈话时悄悄触碰对方，确认只是普通类型后才开始吸收。但他逐渐发现，这根本是多此一举。

刻意避开后才意识到，即使不触碰，在人群中看到他的身影，听到他的声音，与那双温柔笑着的眼睛对上视线，感觉完全不一样。

再不会有第二个人，像黑泽一样对待自己了。

这样饥不择食的日子终于在柘植的再次到来有了小小转机。

“安达，你还好吗？”在对方脸上读到了惊慌，想必现在这个饥饿和能量代偿下双颊凹陷的样子有些吓人。

他想起了很多事情，关于这位戴眼镜的友人的，关于作为魅魔的自身和导师进行的研究的，还有关于面前一箱子瓶装的能量补充剂的。

“柘植，为什么魅魔就一定要「进食」呢？”低血糖的状态下，黑发青年都能听出自己声音里的阴沉，如同以前被其他魅魔笑着讨论「怪胎」「太沉重了」时却要装作没听见推门进去与他们打招呼的声音一样。

一样自阿斯莫徳的结晶之卵中诞生，并且在成年前依靠卵的能量生活，他放在国际天堂组织的族群中与现在人类的自身无二，只是普通的不能再普通的一员。要说唯一的不一样，甚至都不能说特别之处，就是第一次见到进食时，本能地产生了「这不是我想要的生活方式」的念头。

他不知道问题出在了哪里，但在经历了人类的生活之后，他发现是否是自己出了问题并不重要。

两边并没有太大差别，只有在某些事情上有微小且讽刺的不同。社会有着约定俗成的规则和力量分布，作为人类的成功由金钱和地位定义，女性总比男性要更努力才能达到同一高度，而作为魅魔「进食」就是千百年不变的主流之道，只不过更加需要努力的族群，是进食对象稀少的雄性。

当初想要跟着导师搞科研，也算是怄气一般的想法。为什么不能自由地选择生存方式呢？

但现在自己这个惨样，果然是违背「规则」的惩罚啊。

摇摇头并不期待答案，安达清拿起一瓶饮料。这个是还在一阶临床研究的试验品，靠欲念转化器提纯的能量饮品，现在段依旧需要「进食」副产物的发酵物作为活性剂且药毒性尚未明确。

“不就是你跟我说不一定的吗！”没有接下他阴郁的发问，对面的宅天使友人反而露出「你脑子秀逗了」的表情。

“作为魅魔不一定要跑去人家梦里或是床上进食，作为天使不一定要守在教堂赐福，不就是你鼓励我写恋爱小说带给人类幸福也是一条路吗！”

“凡事有因必有果，”也许是看出了同伴对于这个「到了30岁还不进食的魅魔会变成社畜处男」的奇怪魔法的消极认知，柘植推了推眼镜接着说道，“你不坚持非进食主义我就不会写小说，我不写小说就不会被人类的你读到，你没读到就不会在两年前写信，你不写信我就没法找到现在的你。所以请不要在这个节骨眼胡思乱想。”

作家的逻辑把吸溜着饮料的半人类半魅魔几乎绕晕，但他还是隐隐地想着一个念头。

到底是为什么，要让自己来到这个世界呢？

“总之，好好补充能量等待五天后的黑色情人节，你导师正在改造那台能量转换器，4月12日那天晚上十点涉谷会有单身派对，靠这个契机一次吸收足够的能量你应该就可以变回来了，如果计算无误的话。”

“那天开始你就可以从公司请病假了，我已经联系好了人事部，他们会善后。”

“谢谢你，柘植。也请暂时帮我谢谢老师，等我回去会当面好好表示感谢的。”

友人和导师的善意令他动容，即使落到这个地步，也没有「看吧早跟你说了」而劝诫进食，还在如此费力地帮助自己坚持所选择的生存之道。柘植还说导师感到很抱歉，当初也只是以为是个没影的都市传说拿他开玩笑，没想到一语成谶。

他想念那个穿着白大褂笑起来没正形的身影，窗户朝北照不到太阳的研究所和门前种植在漂浮平台上的柿子树，这与人间界大楼明亮的落地玻璃和步道上扎在土里的樱花很不一样，却又很相似。作为魅魔的自己住在一间小小的寓所里，只不过桌前钉板墙上贴满的不是文具设计稿而是数据和文献资料。

一开始奔着快点恢复努力，现在却对这边的生活依依不舍起来。

“这种事情就不要担心啦，现在你先保证不会饿死就行。”

柘植开口打断了他飘忽的思绪。留下了嘱托和一些补充品后，友人再次消失在夜色中。

接下来的四天虽然艰难，但总算熬过去了。在意识到每六小时消耗能量饮料的量成次方级增长后，安达果断在报告上写下药成瘾性的待测试项并且停止服用这个一阶实验品。到了4月11号的下午，他收拾好东西，除了一些证明身份的文件，基本所有物品都留了下来，而网页上的那份入职证明他至今也没有打开过。

最后环视一圈办公室，他将椅子推进了桌下。在两排桌子之后靠近窗户的第三个位置，他的视线久久停留，然后走出了办公室。

本来还是想和黑泽亲口道别，但看来躲避工作做的太好啦。黑色头发的青年对着电梯里模糊的倒影勾起嘴角摇晃了下脑袋试图得意，但是心里又空落落的。出了公司大门低着头走向路口，上周是染井吉野最盛的花期，此时在尚未回暖的凌风中纷纷飘落。

“安达！”

突然背后传来一道声音，他猛然回头。是黑泽。

几乎与上次落荒而逃时的场景一模一样，来人站在橘黄的路灯下，只不过枝头的淡粉花瓣开始凋谢了。

他不是去联谊了吗？为什么会在这里。叫住我……又想说什么呢。心中有无数疑问，但是哪个都问不出口。

“安达。”他又叫了一遍自己的名字。

“那个、也没什么，”营业部的王牌竟然磕绊了一下，“刚才顺道看见你要走，就来打个招呼。”也许是喝了酒的缘故，他的眼角在灯光下有些红。

顺道什么的……安达清看见他通红的指节，是应付完联谊又折回来等着的吗。努力压制着自己不要说多余的话，青年只是静静地站着。其实只要黑泽再镇定一点，再走近一点，就能看见那双黑色圆亮的眼睛里有水光在颤抖。

“最近好像很忙，一直没有一起吃午饭，你还好吗？”刚才有些僵硬的声音放缓了，高个子的男人认认真真地看过来。“我这两天学了新菜，还想和你交流一下呢哈哈。”他又接着说道，填补了另一方踟蹰沉默的间隙。

所谓新菜的交流，其实只是单方面投喂「厌食症」的自己。

“谢谢你、黑泽，”紧绷的咽喉只能低低出声，“我只是个普通同事，一直麻烦你也不好。”

风卷过花瓣，落在沉默的两人肩头。这样保持距离就好，这样简简单单结束对话就好，这样止步于此就好。心中如同擂鼓一般，锤击得钝钝生疼，仿佛只有不断默念催眠，才能平息一点点这种疼痛。

良久，对面的人打破了沉寂。他终究还是问了出口。

“是我做了什么，让安达讨厌的事情吗？”

一直低垂目光的人闻言抬头，对上了那双眼睛。

“不是……”

“不是这样的。”

他快要控制不了颤抖的嘴唇。

“我绝对、绝对不是讨厌黑泽你！”

安达清忍不住上前一步摁住另一个人的肩膀，只希望他能相信自己的话。

心声随之流淌而来。

「安达是怎么了……似乎有什么难言之隐。」

「不过没有讨厌我，真的太好啦。」

「同事也好，我已经很满足了。」

「只要能够看到你，能够帮助到你，能够这样一直喜欢你。」

「我就足够幸福了。」

那双因自身动作而略微睁大的眼里，惊讶沉寂下来，变得如同月色下的湖水，敛取了光芒却依旧静静地回望。

有一瞬间安达几乎想要将所有事情全盘托出。关于自己并不是人类这件事，关于连从什么时候开始存在都不知道这件事，关于靠着魅魔的能力能够听到他的心声这件事，关于……

好像只有靠近他，才能活下去这件事。

但最终青年抽回了手，深深鞠下一躬。

“对不起，黑泽。”

“请保重，再见了。”

他转身离开的时候，身后的人没有追上来。

窗帘合拢着，室内从昏暗变得透进朦朦蓝光，而后又再次归于昏暗，街灯挤入未拉好的缝隙，成为这间小屋唯一的暖色光源。今天安达请假在家，几乎在床上趴了一整天。离游行开始有好几个小时，柘植还没有来。

他并不是懒得动弹，而是……身体似乎到极限了。

能量饮料的戒断反应比想象中剧烈。一开始只是焦虑烦躁，极度渴望再扭开瓶盖猛灌几口，半夜在床上翻来覆去地睡不着。捱到天快要亮的时候，已是一身一身地出冷汗，翅膀和尾巴不受控制地冒出来过一会儿又消失，无力发抖着。等到暮色降临，安达清已经意识模糊，几乎难以分辨自己是睁着眼睛，还是看到变换的幻觉了。

翻滚的饥饿像是把内核掏空，身体变得很轻，四分五裂的头痛和周身鞭笞一样的肌肉痛也变得虚幻而遥远，逐渐地被本能取代，脑中只有一个念头。

——想要进食。

吸入冰冷的空气，安达清才意识到自己已推开了房门，双手正抓着栏杆，屈起的一只脚踏在老旧的护栏砖面上，而终于挣破束缚，回归完全形态的黑色翼翅在月光下舒展。

在柘植的建议下青年昨晚就换上了魅魔的常服。束领的黑色上衣在后背有两个孔洞，露出小片常年不见阳光的浅色肌肤，此时被生长而出的翅膀所覆盖。同样是黑色的宽松长裤在纹银线的腰封后侧，半个手掌大的扇形搭片下躁动不安的黑色尾巴无助地摆动着。他还有些不适应支配这具快要完全恢复的身体。

但此时眼神开始涣散的魅魔根本没有精力注意到这些危险的信号了，几个街区之外人类聚集的「欲念」吸引着他。半蹲在栏杆边缘，安达清本能地收拢翅膀用力蹬出，像一支黑色的细梭投入夜空之中。

今夜是新月，纤细且孤零零地挂在天幕一隅，非常映衬只能自得其乐者的黑色情人节。想和朋友出来趁此机会捡个漏找点乐子，正穿过小巷往涉谷的集结地走，突然前面出现了一个身着黑衣的年轻人。

明明才四月份，他的两截手臂都露在外面，和那张低着头的脸一样明晃晃的白。三人喝得半醉，也没注意到这怪小子是从哪冒出来的。正想让他别挡道，那人却踉跄两步快要摔倒。

虽然一把接住但正想往旁边墙角丢着不管，对方被托住的手臂很冷，吐息的喘气却热乎乎地喷上来。看上去二十出头，虽然脸不是中意的那款华丽类型，这样懵懵懂懂的样子比起夜店那些吵闹的陪酒男反而看着让人有食欲的多。

垂下在眼前的黑发软软的，低低说话的嘴唇看上去也软软的。

“给我……食物……”

噢噢、这不就是投怀送抱嘛，不错不错，还免了跑去涉谷的麻烦。三人了然地对视，将青年推至没有人看得见的墙角。

下巴被抬起来的时候安达清看见了夹在两侧老旧楼房中的一线夜空，杂乱霓虹灯的光照在云层混成模糊不清的颜色，灰败而狭窄。

年轻的魅魔在夜空中只凭着本能飞行，但在这样的隐身状态下既无法很好地吸收能量，又极其消耗体力，最终落在了错综复杂的小巷中，寻着味道走到了这里。

不是很早就明白吗，像自己这样没有什么本事的家伙，不能反抗规则就只有屈服。

但是……但是……

在这阴暗肮脏的小巷，脑海中浮现的却是黑泽微笑着的脸。

那么明亮，那么温暖。

「前辈，我非常信任安达的能力，这份工作我相信他一定会出色地完成。」

「想要参加企划比赛的话，我会全力支持你。这是一点资料，希望能有些帮助。」

「安达的努力，我可是看到了哟。」

黑……泽……

“诶？这玩意是真货吗？”

突然间薄薄的翅膜边缘被一只手捏着粗暴地揉搓，过电一般的疼痛惊醒了青年。

翅膀没有控制住冒出来了！安达慌张地想要探手至颈间摁下光学遮罩的按钮，虽然能量所剩无几且在这个距离下其实并没有什么用处，他顾不了那么多了。但是手腕被压向身体两侧，三人围着研究他的翅膀，甚至有其中一人发现了尾巴的存在，即将伸手探向他的后腰。四周涌来的食物气息甜腻浓稠，却令人作呕。

「安达……是个很厉害的人呀，不会因为他人的想法而动摇。」

脑海中闪过那个人的声音，低低的，像是带着鼻音，却完全想不起来是什么时候的事。

但是，如果是黑泽这么说的。那么——

“这种进食……不要也罢！”

奋力张开的双翼推开了围住他的人。展开超过一人高的翅膀掀翻了小巷里废弃的塑料桶，然后冲破了那狭窄的天际。

三人的叫喊被抛在了身后，冰冷的风在他肺中燃烧。

心跳开始变得时快时慢，渐渐地不只是翅尖，连手脚都逐渐变得麻木了。视线模糊地辨不清方向，安达清只想回到家中迎接那一刻。

但快要榨干每一丝体力，却怎么也接近不了印象中的小楼。或者说，连身体本能地带着自己去往哪里都不知道了。

可恶啊……无论如何……都努力不下去了。

破旧风箱一样地呼吸着，口鼻里都是血腥气。在最后的时间安达清用尽力气张开翅膀，祈祷在变成肉饼时能稍微体面些。空气擦着翼翅呼啸而过，青年阖上眼睛。

本来以为这样得过且过的人生在尽头时会只剩安宁，但也许是作为史上第一只饿死加摔死的半人半魅魔，安达清的心中还有挥之不去的遗憾和抱歉。

和导师的《非进食型魅魔生态研究》课题才进行到第三年，好不容易批下来的经费啊。柘植的小说第八卷还没发行，到底男主什么时候才能发现身边的骑士就是女主呢。本来还想给浦部前辈和藤崎小姐还有六角写封信的，但是都来不及了。

还有那个人。

黑泽。

黑泽优一。

明明想再见一面的。

身体与硬物相撞的冲击下腥甜涌上喉头，他听到了玻璃破碎和骨骼折断的声音。剧痛比预想中来的更要猛烈绵长，这真是最糟糕的死法了，全身动弹不得，但是还没有停止呼吸。

他挣扎着睁开眼睛，想最后看一眼那完全不圆满的月亮。

但却被挡住了。

“安达……清？”

他看见黑泽靠近的脸，然后坠入了黑暗之中。

tbc.

狗血废料人想看评论 嗷


	4. Chapter 4

episode 04

废料人码废料文爆字了 此章8k  
——————————————

“那个、你没事吧？”

十六岁的黑泽优一抬头，看向两步之遥的声音来源。身上羊绒毛衫和风衣足够暖和，但长时间坐在冰冷的长椅上还是让他转动脖颈的动作有些迟缓。深知与许多人相比在这里自怨自艾的理由实在是幼稚娇气又不负责任，但就是无法像平时一样微笑着开口回答我没事，好让问询的陌生人不再浪费时间。他没有出声。

眼前的少年似乎与自己年龄相仿，面对这样的沉默显然局促了起来。眼神不确定地左右飘忽，但犹豫了一下后还是向这边挪了小半步。天色昏暗路灯准时亮起，毛茸茸的白色斗篷着实看着有些奇怪且土气，倒是显得夹在挡住眉毛同样毛茸茸的额发和一圈毛领子之间，橘黄灯下那双圆圆的黑色眼睛像是闪着光。

黑泽收回了目光，他现在只想一个人呆着。

但对方又往过挪了小半步，伸进视野的手指细细指尖通红，不知道是冻得还是烫得，上面托着一只饭团。

“要不要……吃一个？”

安达清并不是一开始就注意到那个人类少年的。那时候还未落雪。

走去导师介绍的小店买双层鲔鱼美乃滋饭团时恰逢人间界的下班通勤时间，位于两块街区之间的公园里高跟鞋与黑色手提包匆匆来往，视线只是恰巧于缝隙之间扫过坐在长椅上的男孩。他身上散发的苦涩味道留下少许印象。不过也就如此。

有时候他想，也许比起魅魔，自己更像一个人类。或者说，更向往人类的生活。诞生于名叫「家庭」的羁绊，与陌生人建立联系，能量不依附于条件地在彼此间的流动中产生，并且不会随着互相吸纳而消亡。这比单纯的索取或是引发「欲念」而后索取要复杂且难以捉摸得多，仅是从书页上了解，那种厚重感就令他忍不住想要去亲眼看看。

终于在学校与研究院的合作项目中他有幸能跟随一位导师前往人间界，短暂的七天里帮忙收集各种各样人类情感的能量样本。最后的下午没有安排任务放他出去自由活动，于是小魅魔独自出发到处走走看看。

还未成年只能感受到人类的「欲念」，但是无法吸收转化能量。周围的气味着让他想到烟尘混合炉灶上蒸腾的热气，既不如想象中那样醇厚可口，却也不令人厌恶。也许这就是人间的味道。十六岁的魅魔明白自身资质平平，嗅觉也好感知力也好外语能力的测试也好都是贴着B+和A-之间的分数摇摆，所以初次来到人间界也没有什么雄心壮志的大感想，只是认认真真地感受这个共生世界的每一位行人，每一种颜色，每一丝气味。

然后在回来的路上，安达清再次看到了那个少年。他还坐在那里。

公园里的这条小径已经没什么行人了，在他站在那里犹豫的一分钟里没有人通过。口袋里揣着两个饭团，热气凝在手心里像是冒出细汗。十六岁的魅魔认真思考着，现在还不能吸收掉少年身上低沉的「欲念」让他振作起来，但是……人类自己的食物也许可以？

刚才胖圆脸戴着头巾的人类大叔眼睛挤成两道缝，笑起来有烧汁猪颈肉的味道。也许是看出他盯着招牌文字的迷惑眼神，递过饭团的时候解释道——「元气」就是打起精神的意思。

有谁会吃陌生人给的东西啊。

黑泽看着眼前还没有收回去的饭团，甚至不想开口让这个奇怪的家伙走开。

他知道这样不搭理人很没有教养，但是现在、只有现在也好，他不想做那个乖巧听话和善微笑礼貌待人的黑泽优一。

推了碗摔了门头也不回跑出来，也算是十六年人生的壮举了。努力学习保持足够令人骄傲的成绩，运动社团认真参加，与老师和同学友好相处，交往的朋友也都是学校里的佼佼者，真是活出了父母对「优一」这个名字的期望。

但事实证明这种东西不也是没用的么。无论再怎么努力，也不足以留住让那两个人一同看着自己长大的未来。一直相敬如宾的父母想要分开各自组建家庭，叛逆的姐姐已经离开东京去上大学自立自足，而自己会被送往国外接受更好的教育。

只是不想让依旧是累赘的我打扰他们的新生活吧。

少年想要靠沉默独自留在这种情绪里，可从中午就空空如也的胃袋不争气地叫了起来。

“咕噜噜噜噜……”

声音尴尬地在两人间蔓延。

“那个……我有两个饭团的。”站在跟前的人再次开口，虽然事实上重点完全不在这里。

脸红之下黑泽优一赌气地伸手去拿饭团，甚至带着少许恶意期待里面确实掺着点什么料。动作有些大，手指戳上了少年的掌心。软软的，温温的。热气透过塑料纸包装，烫得指尖发麻。

“谢谢。”他低声说道。

少年坐在了他旁边，从斗篷的口袋里掏出了另一只饭团，塑料摩擦呲啦呲啦的声音响个不停，翻来覆去地不知道在干什么。黑泽有些烦躁地转头，对方小小的手正抓着食物凑近眼前，好像在挺费力地阅读上面的指示。

这家伙……不会开饭团吗？

“我帮你打开。”

突然间的声音吓了安达清一跳，手一抖差点掉了饭团。这种复杂包装的人类食物以前完全没吃过，上面的说明文字虽然差不多每个都有学，重新排列组合后就搞不懂意思了。

对方还伸着手，从愣神中反应过来的小魅魔赶紧将饭团交了过去。

“捏住这里，向下拉。然后是这边。”话语间黑泽扫过眼前的陌生少年，黑色的眼睫垂着，很专注地盯着自己的手，这个角度下耳边微卷的发梢搭在脸颊上，还有点肉嘟嘟的婴儿肥，唇角边有一颗小小的痣，颜色不深，只是因为肤色白皙才能注意到。

“最后抓住这里，拉开就可以了。”将打理好的饭团递过去，对方抬起头来，圆亮的眼睛眨动了一下，里面简直满满是大写的「好厉害」。

这又不是什么复杂的事。黑泽在心里想，第一次不知道该如何回应这种目光。

“你……要试试看吗？”他重新摊开手掌，并将自己那只还未拆开的饭团递过去。

对方一板一眼地重复着刚才的步骤，微微弯曲的脊背和手臂缩在斗篷里撑起一团。像只小动物一样。

心里冒出些莫名其妙的想法，然后在对上饭团同伴觉察的视线时，黑泽才意识到忍不住弯起的嘴角。

安达清拆着食物的透明包装纸，突然闻到一丝微暖的甜。刚才萦绕在少年身上冷茶般的苦味淡了稍许，即便坐得这么近。他回头有些惊奇地发现，对方看上去果然心情好了一些，那张原本低沉冷冰冰的脸上露出一个浅浅的微笑，柔和了许多。

人类的食物真神奇呀，「元气」饭团只是拿在手里，就真的打起些精神来了。小魅魔这么想着。

“我们一起吃吧。”第一次与人类这么近距离接触的紧张也在面前人的微笑里淡化了，他的声音比刚才大了些也坚定了些，挺了挺背坐好，咬下一口饭团。

应该是刚做好没多久，烤过撒着芝麻的海苔咬下去还是脆脆地折在牙间，裹着饱满软弹的米粒咔哧一声。黑泽一般不喜欢吃过于甜腻的蛋黄酱，但是拌好的金枪鱼夹在两层美乃滋之间，咸甜滋味融化在嘴里，让人忍不住伸出舌尖舔掉上唇沾着的酱汁，好多回味一下。

热乎乎的饭团捂热了胃，似乎也将一直板着的情绪也捂热软化了，突然间很想说话。

“谢谢你的饭团。”他说，将吃完的包装纸揉成一团握在手里。旁边的人手比自己小，嘴巴好像也小一些，还在一口一口很珍惜地啃着饭团。

闻言他小幅度地摆了摆手作出「不用客气」的表情，无奈嘴里含着食物正往下咽。黑泽没有等待下文，只是目光飘忽在公园修成圆形的矮灌木丛上，自顾自地开口。

“我的父母……要分开了。”

“他们想要送我去国外学习，学期结束就出发。”

“理由很多，转到更好的高中就能上更好的大学，上了更好的大学以后就能找到更好的工作，然后就能过上更好的生活。”

“一直以来努力学习，努力去和老师同学交往，努力做所有事，也是为了父母这样的期望。”

“这是很多人求之不得的机会，不应单单凭着心情决定。家里能提供送我出去的条件，我也很感激。”

“他们会组建新的家庭，肯定也想要各自的生活。这也是为了我好。”

“我非常明白这些事，应该说……没有任何抗拒的理由才对。”

黑泽自嘲地垂下目光，自己在对一个陌生人没头没脑地说些什么呢，肯定被当成怪人了吧。但是……

一片小小的雪花落在他干燥泛红的手背上，然后是第二片，第三片。下雪了。

旁边的人静静听着，终于吃完了那个双层美乃滋饭团。雪花撒在蓬松柔软的黑发上，星星点点。

“抱歉，请当作没听见刚才那些吧。下雪了。”发神经一样对着陌生人的倾诉也够了。将揉皱的包装纸塞进口袋，他连垃圾桶都懒得站起来去找。

“那个……”一同坐在长椅上的人出声，黑泽全无期待地等着他的下半句，肯定要么是客套的「我再陪你坐会儿吧」然后被婉拒离开，要么是简单的就此别过「好吧我先走了」。

然而另一位少年的声音落在耳中，像落雪一般轻而安静，却当啷一声砸进了自己心脏深处。

“你心里……是怎么想的呢？”

雪花好像落在了眼睛里。黑泽眨着眼，试图逼退泛上鼻尖的酸涩。

已经想不起来有谁这样问过了。总是沿着身边人所期望的轨迹前进并且契合地如此完美，似乎这就是他的「想要」、「愿望」、「目标」。久而久之似乎连自己都快忘记真相，现在摆在面前就像一张完全空白的试卷无从下手。

他一时间没有答案。只是重复地想，我不愿意。

就算父母劝说国外的教育如何如何好，都不想离开。和周围的朋友讨论这种事也没有用，八成只会收到揶揄的目光，像什么「这是只有大少爷才会有的烦恼啦」「我们都羡慕不来呢」如此如此。与外面那个独立的、自信的、不需要父母操心的黑泽优一很不一样，其实他想要呆在父亲和母亲身边，哪怕在他们分开后只能偶尔见面，那样也好。

他不想离开。

结果比话语先接触冰冷空气的是滚烫的泪珠。十六岁的黑泽优一还没有反应过来，泪水已经顺着脸颊和鼻梁流到了嘴里，滴在了视野中的深棕色长椅上。

这是在干什么。已经是个高中的男生了，在一个陌生人面前胡说了一同又开始哭，像什么话。

但眼泪就是止不住。抹掉又流出来，抹掉又流出来。

他只好狼狈地抬起一只手捂住眼睛。不想听自己哽咽的声音，便压低嗓子重复着刚才的话，“下雪了——”

结果后脑突然覆上的力度带着他一个趔趄朝前倒去，脸埋进了柔软的簇绒布料间。旁边的男孩竟然将自己一把按到，枕在了他的大腿上。然后那只手短暂离开了又搭在了肩膀上，轻轻地拍着。

“没事的，没事的，没事的哦。”

莫名其妙安抚小宝宝一样的动作换作平时肯定会被自己马上挣开，但是此时黑泽一点也不想动弹。

而抱着他的安达清其实也不确定这样做是否正确。昨天正好在书本上读到这个人类母亲安慰幼体的方法，作为魅魔没有亲子间的关系，他只能照猫画虎地模仿，希望这位思念亲人的少年能得到稍许安慰。

但似乎奏效了。周围已经没有行人，脚边渐渐覆盖地砖的薄雪似乎吸纳了声响，公园变得很安静，只余渐渐和缓的抽泣声。

黑泽优一在长椅上蜷起身体，冲动的哭泣后眼泪和鼻涕弄脏了另一人的斗篷和裤子，这让他很过意不去。雪落在脚腕上渗进了袜子，风一吹冷冰冰的。他感到自己在打了个颤，身体又冷又热，灼热感烧着脑门。人真是神奇的生物，一下午憋着口气坐在那里好像麻木到刀枪不入，结果一旦意识到生病的事实，手脚在一瞬间就失去了力气，软绵绵地想撑起来却不得。

于是再次开口，想让好心安慰他的人快点离开，不要也冻得病了。

“下雪了，所以……”

结果对方似乎会错了意，手指轻轻搭在他的眼睛上开口。

“我……我有办法挡住雪，但是请不要睁眼哦。”

不知为何，抱着他的人手掌温度好像比发烧的额头还高——黑泽在眼睛被覆住的时候意识到。

好暖和，暖和到让自己想要落泪。

一定是生病的缘故吧……他昏昏沉沉地想。

安达清抬手打开藏在搭扣下的光学防护装置。近距离没有用处，但左右瞅了瞅四下无人，他还是小心翼翼地从斗篷下伸出了翅膀。

还未达到完全形态的翼翅不像成年魅魔那样修长巨大，支棱起来右侧的那只稍微折回，也只能堪堪挡住人类少年的头肩到折起的膝盖。雪花落在蓬松黑发和一半白绒斗篷上，好在这个种族的体温比人类高出许多，并不是冷到难以忍受。

躺在膝盖上的人还散发着没法丢下他不管的气息，再说午夜才集合回去，可以多呆一会儿。

撑着翅膀的小魅魔并不知道，他细细的手指没能完全遮住少年半睁着眼的目光。发热与哭泣的疲惫下，紧挨着一团透出体温暖暖软软的绒毛织料，黑泽愈发晕沉。

但是依旧看见了那黑色的、蝙蝠一般有着薄膜边缘的翅膀，挡住了纷纷扬扬的落雪。

好想摸摸看啊。

这是他陷入昏睡前的最后一个念头。

没想到七年又七年，久远的记忆重现。

昨日才在公司楼下见面交谈的人躺在眼前的瓷砖地板上，黑色衣料与平时规整朴素的衬衫西装截然不同，几乎与那双半包裹着他无力垂下、绝对不是人类所拥有的黑色翼翅融为一体。

当年再次睁眼已是在医院，身边焦急等待的父母说公园的巡逻人员在警备室门口发现了自己，除此之外没有看到任何人。也许是高热的缘故，穿着毛绒斗篷的少年、黑色翅膀、还有那场雪，都像是梦境里的幻影——要不是风衣口袋里的饭团包装纸。

也曾有那么一瞬产生了不知从何处而来的既视感，在七年前的长凳上。

二十三岁的自己还是个初入职场的菜鸟，可悲地只能凭着一副皮相被拉去当谈判的筹码花瓶，结果在那位女社长探过手来的时候不识相地搞砸了计划好的和畅相谈。醉醺醺地走在公园里，其实被小坑绊到时是能反应过来的，但自暴自弃地想，「要不就这么算了吧」。

然后安达清接住了即将摔倒的自己。

青年比被帮助一方还要局促慌张，有些乱糟糟的黑发随着点头又摇头的动作晃动，努力解释着不是在跟踪只是看到喝很多了有点担心要不要休息下云云。其实那时候没太听进去这人在说什么，麻木而机械地被领到长椅上坐下，然后一双手轻轻托着自己，躺在了并拢的膝盖上。

霓虹灯污染的夜空照例没什么星星，过量酒精让眼球又干又涩。抬起一只手搭在上面，这种鸵鸟般的行为给人一种蒙上头便什么也没有发生的错觉，所以憋了许久的、封在努力维持的光鲜外表下的那些丧气话，一句一句地蹦了出来。

“我在干什么啊……弄成这个样子……”

也不是猜测不到他人会作何反应，要么会发表意见给出下回要心怀感恩识相点的「忠告」，要么会假惺惺地哄骗诸如「别人羡慕都羡慕不来」。但是平时寥寥交谈的同期安静地听着乱七八糟的絮叨，然后漾开一个微笑。

“这不也挺好的嘛，黑泽在按照心里的想法努力呀。”

然后神奇的，心里也觉得没那么糟糕了。

指缝间路灯下缀着小痣的唇角也染上了柔和的橘黄光晕，黑亮的眼睛像是吸纳了点点星光。隔着大衣的手轻轻拍着，几层衣料之下自己心如擂鼓。

果然是他。

但这绝对不是自己所期望的重逢。

热水烧开的时候黑泽正将洗完烘干的毛巾叠好，四方形的一摞准备放进衣柜里。柔软棉织物散发着柠檬叶与麦草的淡淡气息，是三周前新买的洗衣液，才用了一小半。

不过还是扔掉好了。

弯着腰的高个子男人抚过毛巾，忍住想要再凑近嗅一嗅的冲动。有幸在超市找到了与安达身上相近的味道，偷偷摸摸甚至不敢用在洗涤外穿去公司的衣物上，但这样共享气味的隐秘快乐应该也就……到此为止了。

他无法猜测昨日分别时对方未说出口的话语。但是没有关系。

这份感情造成的负担，就由自己好好回收吧。等安达休完病假又回到最初普通的同事关系，平和收场也算是个不错的结局。

从七年前就知道这份感情总有一天要亲手结束，只不过心底一次又一次纵容，一点一点沦陷。

一开始只是目光忍不住追着他的身影。无论是睡得一边翘起来的头发还是肩膀稍有些宽松不合身的西装外套，都看起来可爱非常。走进办公室的时候不会大声地和所有人打招呼，但是只要遇到谁就会停下来，小小声的早上好附加一个认认真真的点头问好。比起黑咖啡更喜欢摩卡，也许是里面有甜甜的巧克力。但是总这样被推给工作加班靠咖啡续命可不好，那时候自己不无担心地旁侧敲击，结果眼底挂着黑眼圈的青年只是露出一个腼腆微笑，浦部前辈也有自己的难处，他是一个很顾家的人。

依稀记得心底的超龄幼稚还冒出来想叫嚣自己也能成为顾家好男人——不过是和安达的家，然后那点不爽被望过来的眼睛轻松瓦解。

“谢谢你呀，黑泽。”

这样的温柔，从不挑挑拣拣有所顾虑给特定的某一个人。

但也正因为如此，自己无可救药地喜欢上了他。即使这七年来都在等待一个终点。

毕竟安达是这么好、这么好的一个人呀。

毛巾折好，连同小心收纳的心情规规整整地放入幽黑柜中。昨日的事只有不断忙碌才不会一直充斥脑海。

他应该是知道了，困扰却又不忍挑破拒绝。

于是退开一步给自己空间。

这样也好，就到此为止。

手指缓缓抚过置于小小四方空间中的织物，如同想要将那香气刻入记忆之中。夜晚很安静，在即将合上柜门的时候，身后却传来玻璃碎裂的哗啦声和重物落地的钝响。

黑泽被这突如其来的响声惊得手一抖，转身追寻声源奔进客厅，留着半掩的柜门微微晃动。

寒风挟裹着血腥味带来一股冷意，阳台玻璃不规则的碎口匕刃一般闪着光。地板上似乎有血液蔓延，整个空间只有一盏落地灯亮着，勾勒出不远处形状诡异的黑影。来不及拍开顶灯开关，黑泽快走几步穿过客厅。恰巧遮挡的乌云向西移去，惨白月光照亮了黑影的脸。

“安达……清？”他几乎听不见自己的声音。

血液瞬间涌上大脑又退去的嗡鸣中手脚冰凉动弹不得，心跳和头脑都一片空白。

血、为什么……好多血、要止血才行！

到底发生了什么是怎么落到这里包裹身体的是否是非人的翅膀之类已经完全抛之脑后，一片三指宽的玻璃扎入了面前的人颈侧，汩汩鲜血不断涌出。昨日还站在面前的人倒在碎片之中，血污沾染了他半阖的眼——那双会笑着、鼓励着、腼腆着、或是痛苦着看向自己的黑亮眼睛。

猛地一咬舌头逼迫身体行动起来，黑泽跪在受伤的人面前飞快拔出那块玻璃，然后按住颈动脉的近心端。温热的血液很快浸透了指缝，滑腻腻的几乎让他无法控制颤抖的手指。眼前的人还在喘着气，眼神却一秒一秒地黯淡下去。

绝对、不可以让安达死去！

唇边没有吐出血沫所以气管应该没有受伤，判定后狠下心加大了摁压的力度，牙齿咬住衣袖一扯撕下布条。过速心跳与嘴里的血腥味令他眩晕想吐，还在天气尚冷的四月汗水却顺着眼皮流下扎得生疼。

但是冷静、要冷静。黑泽对自己重复着。布条绕过颈项扎紧，他祈祷似乎平息下一些的血涌不是一厢情愿的错觉。手机在客厅沙发靠左的扶手内侧，跑去取来到再次摁压的这几秒，安达应该能撑过来。

要把他送去医院才行。

不知道对方是从多高的地方落下来，他不敢贸然搬动。右手再次摁上伤口，沾满血污的屏幕贴近耳边。

“有人重伤、请派救护车来，到——”

黑泽愣愣地看向握住自己手机的深色手套，月光被展开的翼翅遮住。

“你想要救他吗，人类。”

“你——！”

还未来得及夺回手机那只手就抓着自己摁向安达颈侧的伤口。

“双手摁住，用力。仔细看。”

深色手套抹去了伤口上的血液，黑泽下意识摁压的瞬间发现，刚才狰狞翻出的伤口似乎收敛了许多，并且在自己的手指间以肉眼可见的速度愈合。

“柘植，把灯打开落下防护罩。”看不清脸的声音发号施令，跪在地板上的人这才发现阳台上还出现了另一人，亮起的灯光下白色羽翼拢在他身侧。但随即两人身后的翅膀缩小消失，也蹲下着手清理安达身上的玻璃碎和伤口。他们手上的小型仪器扫过伤口，似乎留下了一层半透明的敷料，止住了血流。

他们……可以治好安达吗？

整个手掌都贴着地上的人颈部，黑泽感到一开始微弱紊乱的搏动再次平稳起来，伤口也变成了凸起的一小块。虽然眼睛还是半闭着，呼吸声却不那么吓人了。

“帮忙、让他枕在你腿上，保持气道通畅。头颈和脊椎没有问题，但是翅膀骨折了，搬动时小心点。”

阳台的温度回升了一些，黑泽没有说话只是照做，小心翼翼地托住安达睡在腿上。曾经梦寐以求的场景现在他只希望快点结束，只要眼前的人能再次活蹦乱跳站起来。

那个叫柘植的戴着眼镜的人拿剪刀剪开了安达的上衣，平缓起伏的胸膛上好在没有什么很深的伤口，也许是冲击时翅膀和手臂承受了大部分冲击。

黑色翼翅不自然的向下弯折，与记忆里纷纷扬扬雪中的景象模糊重叠。是不是很疼，他忍不住想。抹去怀里的人脸上半涸的血渍，尝试着将右手覆上对方脸上的一道划痕，伤口竟然也一点一点的修复起来。黑泽想要伸手去触摸安达的翅膀。虽然不明白这是怎么回事，但只要能救回安达就好。

“不要浪费在非致命伤上。”

手指即将触碰的时候对面处理伤口的人出言制止，淡金色的视线对上黑泽的眼睛，手上的动作却没有停。

“你现在应该也清楚，安达清不是人类的事情了。”

“他和我都是被称作魅魔的生物，我们以「欲念」为食，受到致命伤还是一样会死，但是身体比人类强壮许多。而像你这样带着「想要救他」的「欲念」触碰，重伤的身体会本能吸取能量暂时性治愈。但这样的吸取毫无把控，会将被吸收的人类变成一具空壳。”

“你没有觉得身体有什么异样吗？”

经这人一说，黑泽才觉得手好像抖得更厉害了，视线也有些模糊。他以为那是由于过度紧张，但似乎无力眩晕的感觉愈来愈强烈。

“请把手机给我……”这些反应什么的都无所谓，他只想赶紧再次拨打急救电话。安达身上的伤口虽然开始愈合，现在这个状况需要输血才行。

对方确实递还了手机，但是在交过时又摇摇头。

“在人类的医院输血也是没有用的。”

这个人……怎么会知道我在想什么？黑泽不禁睁大了些眼，而那只即将抽回的手又握住了他。

“没错，成年的魅魔会有接触读心的能力，并且通过足够的训练就可以像现在这样，读取一部分记忆。失礼了。”

黑泽感觉身体有那么几秒像被定住了动弹不得，然后那人收回了手。

“原来如此，看来我这个笨徒弟有希望能活着回去。”

“什么意思？”黑泽握着手机的手指微微发力。

“现在的安达并不是完全体，因为某些原因在三十岁生日后成了半人半魅魔的状态，所以我们也无法带他通过传送门回去救治。但是，有让他恢复的方法。”

“这家伙还真是个笨蛋呢，明明只要从你这里吸收就可以——”

一瞬间那些记忆片段闪过脑海。午饭时贴过来的手臂，缺失食欲消瘦下去的身型，那天落荒而逃的身影，昨日欲言又止的眼神。

他是在保护自己。

笨的是我啊！

“你说让安达恢复的方法，怎么做？”

tbc.

——————————————  
下一章完结 待会儿捉完虫发  
双旦双更 祝大家快乐


	5. Chapter 5

episode 05

「

How can you miss someone you've never met?  
你怎样去思念一个未曾谋面的人  
'Cause I need you now but I don't know you yet  
我渴望见到你 但我们还未相识  
But can you find me soon because I'm in my head?  
你可以快点找到我吗？  
Yeah, I need you now but I don't know you yet  
我需要你 但我们还未相识

」——IDK you yet by Alexander 23

国际天堂组织亚洲分区公共卫生研究院。下午五点。

漂浮平台上的柿子树光秃秃的，枝桠零星挂着几片叶子。满树橙红的果实几日前就收走了，如果想要再看见淡黄的伞状花序挤在叶间，则需要等到来年。穿着黑衣黑发的青年从自动门里走出，双手抱着一只纸箱子。同样黑色的翼翅收拢于脊背，细尖尾巴在腰后随着步伐小幅度安静晃动。

“安达。”披着长褂的年长魅魔双手插兜，从庭院的廊柱后晃出来。

抽出口袋里的一本四方形证件摇了下，来人将它丢进了纸箱里，“找教务处那帮家伙开了个延期通行证，你拿着吧。跨界交流信息监管局那边也打过招呼了，要是保密协议要改动去找他们就好。”

“谢谢您……”安达清想要鞠躬道谢，但是想到自己这位导师最讨厌的就是这些繁文缛节，于是只点点头。

“东西都收拾好了？”

“嗯，差不多了，明天直接从家里出发。”

“柘植呢？”

“嗯，他明天去送我。”

说起来认识也有十几年了。以前有不少同事和自己说不如再去栽培几个看上去更有能力的，但从这孩子还是个子矮矮高中生开始，就觉得他虽然和同龄人相比表面上没有什么出众之处，人多的时候连话都有些说不利索总是一声不吭地缩在角落，但比谁都要认真努力。

——是认定了一条路会咬牙走下去的类型。所以在找上门来说想要跟着自己做非进食型魅魔这种吃力不讨好的冷门研究时，心里没有太大的惊讶。

而对于他月前做出的决定，许多人都大呼是不是因为「那件事」脑子出问题了且根本不相信他能做到，结果如今即将出发的青年就是啪啪打脸的最好证明。

安达清，作为国际天堂组织亚洲分区公共卫生研究院非进食型魅魔生存状态研究驻人间界东京分院的第一名研究主导人，即将开拓出一条完全不同的路。

“经历过这件事你还想要坚持下去吗？”毕竟可是命都差点没了。

“的确……那时候很害怕，饿着肚子很难受，快死的时候也是。”

“这段时间我也想了很多，也许到了30岁还不进食会变成人类什么的是对我偏离规则的惩罚，或者只是一件根本没有意义的随机事件，最终也完全弄不明白。但是……”

“我想要在接下来可以做到的事情里，寻找这件事的意义。”

“这一次我不要再逃避了，这就是我的生存方式。”

从苏醒后就忙得团团转的年轻魅魔眼下挂着浓重的青翳，但是一眨不眨地看过来的时候还像是透着光。和此刻站在夕阳照射的树下一模一样。

“那么、祝你好运。”

穿着白大褂的魅魔摆摆手，踱步而去。

安达清目送着导师离开，然后抱着纸箱走向车站。

这可不是一条轻松的路啊。

那双淡金色的眼睛意味深长地看过来，而坐在长桌对面的自己也明白导师的意思。

在「那个」事件结束后，他从研究院附属医院的病房中醒来。虽然身上并没有过多不适，各色各样的检测仪器堪比重症监护室，而苏醒后涌进来的人员也有好几个从未谋面。

——毕竟这是从魅魔分裂出平行存在人类身体然后又从混合态恢复回魅魔的唯一已知成功案例。当时可是成了生理学循证医学量子力学的热手样本，好在骚乱了一两个星期后就被导师压了下去。

“安达，你感觉怎么样？”柘植站在一旁，虽然挤在一群陌生的魅魔中，这位社恐天使还是率先开口。

“……我没事。”病床上的青年魅魔有些迟疑地回答，想在友人眼中寻找最迫切知晓的疑问，但最终还是没有开口。

他看见了。在昏迷的梦境里，那天融合入体内黑泽的记忆不断重放。

“放心，现在有你的能量供给，安达身上的创面都暂时愈合了，虽然能量消耗殆尽会回到原受伤状态，目前来看不会有生命危险。对于接下来的事，我有必要作详细的说明。”

“你对安达所有的想法、感受、愿望等等，都可以看作「欲念」。”

“身为魅魔的他，因为到了三十岁都没有依靠「进食」的方式获取「欲念」，所以触发了到现在我们都无法解释的一种魔法，产生了从过去某一时刻就平行存在的你所认识的人类安达清。具体这个「分歧」产生的时间点我们无法确定，但是在三十岁那一刻两者合二为一，安达变成了半魅魔半人的状态。”

“听到这里你一定有许多疑问，什么是「进食」，为什么安达不选择进食，到底因为什么变成了现在这样。”

“所谓进食，就是通过物理或精神媒介的深度肉体交流吸取「欲念」并以体液补给回人类，这是最高效率的方式。对你们人类来说也许难以接受，但其实对于许多魅魔来说也是这样。只不过千百年来都是如此，便也遵循这种主流传统的生存方式。”

“为什么一定要这样呢？这孩子问我。”

“也没有什么特定的触发因素，他只是直白地说出了内心想法。结果就这样，十几年过去了。”

「还真是非常的安达呢。」

在导师的声音中，他听见了黑泽低沉却又带着一丝怀恋笑意的心声。

“他一直以非进食的方式生活，这对一个活动量不大的魅魔也足够了。只不过——他现在所需要的能量是正常状态下的几十到数百倍，这不是个体诸如「想要好天气」「想多挣点钱」这样的非靶向欲念能满足的。”

“所以我们在等待今夜的大型集会，依靠上百至千人的欲念，让安达恢复魅魔的状态。失去了这次机会后果很严重，但是我们会尽力救回安达。”

“而这台机器，简单来说会在限定区域内形成能量场，以增幅并被动触发魅魔吸取欲念的能力。理论上需要在宽阔的场所以及数量超过百人的情况下使用，以保证双极之间的受体安全。虽然有保护机制，在「欲念」被吸收的同时，极场中的能量流还是有可能导致电位变化的神经元发生突触联结结构上的实质改变，且风险与能量场大小和场内人数成反比。”

“——也就是说，你现在所要唤起的记忆，有全部被永久抹消的可能性。”

「是会……忘记所有与安达有关的事吗。」

依稀记得梦境里的心声，那种无法描述的情绪令宛如旁观者的自己想要用力挥动手臂开口大叫，但是喉咙噎住无法发出声音四肢不听使唤丝毫动弹不得。绝望感浸透全身，从耳廓到指尖都阵阵发麻。

安达清想要挡在这个人面前。

黑泽优一你在做什么。

我已经知晓你的心意了。

我也……已经知晓自己的心意了。

所以不要……请不要……求你……

但过去无法改变——

“我希望你考虑好了，毕竟……在刚才读取的记忆中，我大概明白为什么即使落到这个境地，他也不愿接近你。”

“就当我多嘴吧，你想做的决定很可能不是安达想要看见的。”

“我明白的。”视野中看到自己昏迷的脸，开口的人语速缓慢而坚定，甚至没有抬头去看嗡嗡启动的转换装置。

有个人问他，你心里想要怎么做。

有个人告诉他，你按照自己的想法努力就很好呀。

“就算这不是安达所期望的，抱歉、我要任性一回了。”

缩聚的能量场如同金色丝茧包裹两人，黑泽拥住怀里昏迷的人，等了七年又七年的翅膀软趴趴地搭在手背上。

原来是毛绒绒的啊。

黑色的翼翅看着好像薄膜一般很光滑，但触摸上去却有一层绒毛，极其细密服帖，所以蹭过手背滑滑的。黑泽调整了一下姿势想让让安达清更舒服地靠在臂弯里，于是指腹不可避免地托住了他的翅膀。

这也算满足了「想要摸一摸」的心愿呢。

搂住自己的人心声缓缓流淌，最初相遇时的双层鲔鱼美乃滋饭团，洒在长凳上的昏黄灯光，深夜递上咖啡时的谢谢你，穿过七年又七年的点点滴滴，停留在寒风中红着眼的一句「我绝对、绝对不是讨厌黑泽你」。

「关于安达的事情，我全部都记得哦。」

「所以最后的最后，我的「欲念」应该是——」

「希望安达开心。健康地、长久地、每一天每一天开开心心地，活下去。」

“叮咚、叮咚。”

摁响门铃后安达清看着手里的小食盒有些发愁，没有人会拿着厚蛋烧当作新迁邻居的见面礼吧。但是置办完研究所和住宅还有各种人类生活应该有的杂物后，他身上剩下的日元只够买一小盒六枚装的鸡蛋了，现在换了个形态正捧在手上。

国际天堂组织事务部的干员们将自己从丰川离职消失以及黑泽家里的破坏处理得滴水不漏，几个月来想必大家都已经淡忘了那个平平无奇的营业二课小职员了吧。

在病房醒来后也曾想过立马抛弃一切回去找到黑泽，但是然后呢？

抛弃一切意味着失去自我，而如今自己的生命承载着来自另一人的力量。想要做到的，是作为完完整整的安达清，与他比肩而立。

未来会如何变化，心里没有把握。但是——

十四年之前遇到魅魔的自己，七年前遇到人类的自己，而三十岁的这年，半人半魅魔的自己终于发现了黑泽的心意。

如果我能拥有赋予这一切意义的权力，那就是为了与你再次相遇。

这一次由我迈步。从零开始。

三十岁的魅魔深吸一口气，对着打开门的人露出一个微笑。

“你好，我叫安达清。”

「  
But I only got half a heart  
但我只有一半的心  
To give to you  
我愿意全部予你  
And I hope it's enough  
我希望这足矣  
」

fin.  
————————————  
哦呼俺终于写完了撒点花花🌸🌸  
可能看到这里被骗进来的小可爱都很失望，到头来连个亲亲牵小手都没有，你们想看的进食那就是更没有了（脑过，没写，无耻摊手🤷🏻♀️  
在群里逼逼过想写的就是非典型魅魔生存指南。咋说呢，本来想表达作为少数群体，单单只是坚持自己所选的生存方式就很可能有这样那样的困难，无奈写得太垃圾。  
但是废料人还有一点想再逼逼一下，大家觉得「导师」是男是女呢？  
其实两者皆可。设定这个角色的初衷就是想要挑战一下性别的刻板印象，没正形的、温柔的、有资历的、关心学生的，哪个性别都可以。  
最后逼逼一句文首末摘录歌词是alexander 23的idk you yet，歌很好听，希望没被垃圾文毁印象。

我又唠过头了，总之——

「到了30岁还不进食的魅魔好像会变成社畜处男」到此为止，但是黑泽和安达的故事才刚刚开始。

感谢阅读，大家双旦快乐。


End file.
